Big Time Tour
by JustAGirlWithAQuill
Summary: Kendall finds Joe cheating on him. Bet way to get his mind off of it? A BIG TIME TOUR! I love Jo! This is just the only way to get her out of the picture, sorry.  Better than it sounds, i hope o.O lol James/OC Logan/OC Carlos/OC Kendall/OC. :by Justine
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: So i know on the application, i said both girls will be with Kendall. Whoops! I forgot to change Savannah to James. Sorry for the confusion! This chapter is kinda bad, it was just a quick little something i wrote up to get the story up and running! Enjoy!**

**Disclamber: I do not own anything at all! BTR is owned by nick. If i did James, Logan, and Carlos...sooooo MINE! Carla could have Kenall ;]. JJ is owned by her creater smileysurfer22.**

* * *

Carlos Pov

"Yes we can! We can do one-on-one with a referee! Than they play winner!" I yelled. James, Logan, Kendall and I were going to play street hockey in the Palm Woods Park today. A two-on-two game, except Kendall backed out at the last minute. Well, fifteen actually. Joe and him never get to see each other, both their careers taking off and all. So he backed out to spend the entire day with her since they both have off.

I have been trying to convince James and Logan that we can still play for about a half and hour now. They keep shooting down all my ideas, saying we will have to play a different day. If this plain doesn't work, I'm all out!

"No Carlos! We can't play like-" James started saying to me. Logan cut him off, "We could do that! Great idea Carlos! Than maybe if someone who plays sees us, they might want to join. Two-on-two once more." He had a smile on his face as if proud of himself for thinking like that. So we grabbed our gear and headed down to the park.

James wearing his hockey uniform seemed to make him hotter, since twice as many girls came up to him and flirted with him. Logan and I counted 10, 7 of which gave him their number. We just rolled our eyes as he stopped to talk to another girl.

"WE WILL LEAVE YOU!" I yelled after him. I than saw him say something to the girl as he took out his phone. She, in turn took out hers, and they exchanged phones. _How is it that he can get 7, no! 8 girls numbers, and I have never once had a girlfriend! Well there was Mercedes, but that FAR from counted! Than there was that girl Gustavo hired to break my heart, but she ended up NOT liking corndogs. How is that even possible! Oh Logan's walking! _I thought to myself.

When we finally got to the Palms Wood Park we saw that there were only about five people in the park. Not that it bothered me at all, more room for hockey! James came yelling at us that we left; both of us just ignored him. Logan pointed out a good spot to play, so we all walked over.

"FIRST!" James shouted out, followed by Logan. _CRAP! Not I gotta reff! Not. Even. Fair. _I thought to myself as I set down my hockey stick on the ground and sat on the grass. "…And go!" I yelled as I threw the hockey puck in-between the two of them.

Jamie (J.J) Pov

I decided to go to the pool since my mom and Gianna, my 13-year-old sister, were fighting about something from Gianna's facebook. She was always doing stupid things, like one time writing her status about how much she hated our dad, curing every other word. Even using the f bomb twice, all because he wouldn't get her a new puppy. She is so dumb; I don't think she will ever learn!

When I got down to the pool, I saw that it was crowded with people! No seats open, the pool was so full they looked like canned sardines! _CAN'T I JUST GET A NICE QUITE PLACE TO READ MY BOOK AND LISTIEN TO MY IPOD?_ I thought to myself as I walked into the lobby. I saw the manager at the desk, Mr. Tibbers I think is his name.

"Excuse me, excuse me Mr. Tibbers?" I more asked than said. He turned around with a scowl on his face.

"Its BITTERS! How hard is that to remember! What do you want?" He said sowerly.

"I'm sorry. Mr. BITTERS, do you know a quite place around here?"

"Did you try the park?"

"Oh, there is a park. Perfect! Where is it?"

"YOU WILL FIND IT!" He yelled than walked into his office, I think I saw a bed in there. Well, more like a futon.

I decide to just try and find it. It shouldn't be that hard, except it took me ten minutes to find it. When I did though, I was very pleased. Only about four people here, peace and quite.

I decided to sit under a shaded tree, and took out my book. I was excited to start it; I was in the middle of the Pretty Liars series. I read the cover, "wicked". I smiled and opened it up. I took out my ipod touch and looked for a song. I decided on Take it off by Ke$ha, and popped in my headphones. I was going to start reading it when three loud guys came running in, in hockey jerseys. _Great! Some loud mouth guys who will be playing hockey. Well, I never have played before. It could be fun…_ I looked down at my book, nah. I put it down and took out my headphones. I laid both my book and ipod under the tree nicely and placed my hoodie on top.

* * *

**A/U: Okay, so not THAT good. I promis it will get better, and i plan to make the chapters at least 1,000 words. R&R! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: Okay, so this is not long at all. I am sooo sorry! School just got in the way, and i figured i should just get something up for you guys. I WILL UPLOAD ASAP! **

**Disclamber: I dont own big time rush, if i did. They would all be my boy friends :) 3  
**

* * *

Carlos Pov

I always hated being the one who had to reff. It could take as long as a half an hour, and I actually have to pay attention! I do not have the best attention span… CORN DOGS! What? Oh right, I hate paying attention.

"Excuse me?"

I spazzed out and fell forward on my face. "Dammit!" I said under my breath. I heard giggling behind me; I turned around. I was breathless as I stood up. There was the most beautiful girl standing in front of me. She had short dirty blond hair, probably around 5'5'' or 5'6''. That is the perfect height for me, since I'm not all that tall myself. She wasn't really skinny, but not really fat either. Which meant she probably ate a lot, but as also active enough to sweat it off. Her eyes were blue, no they were green, bluish green? I don't know, but they just make me melt.

"Hi. I was wondering if I could play…" She asked in a shy voice, it was so cute! It was so perfect, like a foot long sub with ham, cheese, turkey, pickles, and banana peppers, mayo, salt and mustard on it.

"SURE! Uh…hold on!" I told her. I, than, ran in the middle of the game and got the ball away from them. "DUDE!" James yelled at me.

"That girl over there asked to play. I told her okay," I said to a mad James and Logan.

"…Carlos? Did you even bother getting her name? Knowing if she ever played before?" Logan asked me. I obviously didn't, so I just looked down. He let out a sigh and walked over to her. James and I followed him, "She is…HOT!" he whispered to me when we got closer. _James is going to take her from me. STUPID! Thinking I might actually have a chance with her…_

"Hi. I am Logan, that's James and Carlos. Your name?" Logan asked her.

"Hey…My name's Jamie Lynn Jasch. Most people just call me JJ though. Uh…James? Said I could play hockey with you," She said to him.

"Acutely I'm James. JJ and James…doesn't it just sound so perfect? It does…it really does!" James said to her, trying to flirt. _She doesn't look like she's buying it! YES! Maybe I actually have a chance! _

"I'm sorry! Carlos, he said I could play with you, unless you guys don't want me to. Just to let you know, I have never played before. I was kind of hoping that you could teach me?…" She let the words drag on.

James Pov

SHE DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER ME! HOW COULD SHE NOT? I'M ME, THE WHOLE PACKAGE! 1. Great hair, check! 2. Washboard abs, check! 3. Boy band, check!

She is so HOT though! Well, there have been hotter girls to come up to me today. I got…ugh I hate math. I got a lot of girl's numbers.

"Sure, I don't mind teaching you

* * *

**A/U: Again, SO SORRY! i know it kind of sucks...but its something! :) PLEASE take the poll on my profile!**

**Nice Comments = LOVE!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U: Okay, not much at all! i promise to get more up this week, possibly tonight ? Please read and enjoy :)**

**Disclamber: I do not own any of this, nothing at all. Just the sandwich im eating :OP  
**

* * *

Kendall Pov

I was so pissed. I wanted to kill him, I thought he understood it was just an act. When I walked in her apartment though, I realized I had been played. They had been secretly been going out behind my back for months. Her and her "just costar" had not been faking feelings for each other, they had had full blown feelings. Everyone bought their "fake" act, I guess I shouldn't have been so oblivious.

**flashback**

_I was so excited to see her! We haven't been able to hang and be boyfriend and girlfriend in a while. She was to busy with _Newtown High_ and Gustavo was keeping me busy with big time rush business. I felt bad ditching the guys last minute, but they were big boys. They would find some way to play, well, Logan would anyway. _

_I was walking to apartment 4B , Joe's apartment, and I was about to knock. Than I heart this:_

"_No! We can't do this today. I already made plains with Kendall, I cant just cancel! He will DEPHANTLY know we are really together."_

"_But Joe, I love you. You love me, Kendall will find out eventually. Your just so amazing…" There was just silence. I couldn't believe that she cheated on me, she didn't really love me, she loved him. I felt my heart break. _

_I couldn't help myself, I barged into her apartment and I caught them on the couch. She was on top of him, kissing him again and again. I felt my eyes going blind, I couldn't beath. Maby that's why they didn't hear me come in._

"_YOU CEATED ON ME! YOUR…UGH! I CANT EVEN SAY WHAT I THINK YOU ARE, YOU'RE A CHEATER! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LOVE ANYONE ELSE! I GUESS WE SEE HOW WELL THAT WORKED OUT!" I screamed in her direction._

"_Dude, calm down!" I got yelled after. I couldn't calm down I was so enraged. I punched him in the face, right in the nose too. I think I broke it, not that I cared. If I were a cartoon you would be able to see steam coming out of my nose and ears. You would see my fist grow ten times it's normal size as it hit his face._

"_OH MY GOD!" Jo screamed, I just laughed. She really had to see this coming. I just left, walked out. I would NOT let her see me cry. I would NOT let her see me weak.

* * *

_

**A/U: Okay so not much, but its something right? I, agian, will get more up super soon! :D **

**Reviews = Love :) :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/U: This one is longer :) I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclamber: I do not own anything! not even the sandwich, i ates it :( [[i do wish i was jj though!]]  
**

* * *

JJ Pov.

This was getting fun. Logan explained the game to me, and showed me how to hold a sick and how to hit the ball just right. I was kicking James butt, but I didn't count it since he so obviously let me get it past him. He is so pathetic! Why would I like him? Sure, he was extremely hot. When I was blocking him I could feel his washboard abs, but he doesn't seem to have any personality. Carlos though, gee. He is super sweet! When I first came to play with them, he offered me his helmet. I know it doesn't mean much, but by Logan and James's faces, I could tell it was a big deal. So now I'm playing hockey with a black helmet on.

"Truth or dare?" James asked me. We ended up in a truth or dare game because, James said he could beat a girl in anything. We got into an argument how he is a sexist, and one of their friends happened to stop b, Kendoll, I think his name was. He was crying and saying how his girlfriend cheated on him. I never really did understand that. Why cheat? Why not just break up with them if they are going to do that? People are dumb!

Logan went off with him to go find Kendoll's mom, I think. James than continued the fight as soon as they were out of earshot. "TRUTH OR DARE GAME! NOW!" Carlos yelled in a super smiley face. I could just tell this was going to be fun.

So now here we are again, with the question still on the table. I thought for a minute, I did L O V E dares. That was just a fact that anyone knew about me. Except James seems like he would dare me to kiss him or something. I was not about to do that, so I chose truth.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I knew this was going to be a risky question.

James Pov.

I was happy she chose truth, I would have been happy either way. I would have dared her to kiss me, and truth? That's a good one I have planed out nicely.

"Truth? I picked you as more of a dare girl," I said to her.

"Yea, but I really didn't want to kiss you," She replied.

"Aw, you don't know that I was going to dare you to kiss me?"

"JUST DO THE TRUTH ALREADY!" Carlos yelled as he jumped up from his spot on the grass by the tree. I knew this was going to be good. She seemed like an honest truth or darer, she wouldn't cheat.

"JJ, do you find me attractive, and would you date me, and would you ever want to kiss me?" I knew this was going to be good.

JJ Pov

"JJ, do you find me attractive, and would you date me, and would you ever want to kiss me?" I just rolled my eyes as those words came out of his mouth. He was pathetic. I decided to give him an answer, plane and simple.

"Yes, I agree you are attractive. No I would NEVER date you. No, I would NEVER want to kiss you." I said with a smile on my face. I saw Carlo's mouth hang open out of the corner of my eye. James, he wasn't much different. He just sat there; did he really think I would say yes to all? He got one yes out of me; I'm even shocked at that!

I decided to leave James hanging. "Carlos. Chose," I said to him. He blinked a few times than seemed to come back reality, and understand what I asked him.

"Hm…dare. Defiantly dare!" He said with that same goofy smile on his face that he had before. I actually had to think about this one, he seemed like too much fun to just do a normal dare. So I looked around the park. There wasn't much to dare on. I had an idea, but I wasn't quite sure how well it would turn out. I was always one for taking risks, so I thought I might as well try it out!

"Dare? I dare you to ask me out on a date…"

Mama Knight Pov

I was just cleaning up the apartment, when I saw Kendall and Logan come in though the door. I saw Kendall leaning all the way down on Logan's shoulder.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Logan asked and turned his head toward my baby boy. He weakly shook his head; I knew he was in pain. "He, uh, he caught Jo cheating on him." Logan said.

All you could hear was a crash as the plate I was putting away dropped to the floor and shattered. I felt that something was wrong when she started spending more and more time on set. I always thought it was just paranoia.

I ran up and took my babies head in my hands and looked him in the eyes. His heart was broken, it broke mine just looking at him. I wiped away his tears with both of my thumbs. He looked me in the eyes, "Mama…"

I took him and cradled him while he cried on my shoulder. I took him into the living room and lied him down onto the couch. He curled up into the fetal position as soon as he hit that orange couch. Logan looked at me for direction, he wanted to help but just didn't know how. The truth was though, id dint know what to do either. The only thing you can do is be there for them. The first broken heart is always the hardest. I honestly didn't know what to do, I just needed to let him know we are here.

"Sweetie, oh baby!" I said as I sat next to him rubbing his back. "I am here, Logan is too. You have an entire family here. We are all here for you baby. It's okay to cry, just know we are here."

Logan sat next to him too, kind of rubbing his head. We all sat like that for about thirty minutes, until Carlos came running into the room motioning for Logan to come to him. I couldn't hear what he whispered to him, but I knew it would make Kendall feel worse, or else Carlos would just come in here and shout it out loud.

"I'll take over. Carlos wants to tell you something…" Logan whispered into my ear. I switched quickly so not lot let Kendall know.

"Mama Knight, I got a date," Carlos said. My face went pale, and I knew Kendall heard him. What was I going to do?

* * *

**A/U: Like it? Hate it? I want to know, just dont be mean :) Thanks! any predictions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/U: Okay to start off: IM SO SORRY I FORGOT TO UPDATE! My friend convinced me to do this Adommy fanfiction, and i kind of forgot about this! I'm SOOO sorry! Please dont kill me(:**

**Second, i'm introducing Kam in this chapter! YAY :D**

**Last, this chapter is short and kind of sucks. Sorry about that! I don't have much time but i wanted to get something up to tell you guys im still here! Please R&R?**

**Disclamber: I. OWN. NOTHING. (:  
**

* * *

JJ Pov

I was actually pleasantly surprised when Carlos did ask me out on a date. I knew that Carlos was sweet, and seemed as if he would pick something fun to do! Even though it was only dinner, I had an idea it would be a great time. Only problem? I kind of needed a new outfit to wear. I wear mostly sport shorts with a tank top. I do wear denim shorts a lot, I just like sport shorts more. I did own a few skirts and dresses, but I hated them all. They were things my mother picked out for me.

I decided to go to the mall and shop. So went around to find my best friend Kamryn Katarina Kreen. Everyone just called her Kam though. I found her hanging out by the pool, and told her everything that happened.

"Mall. Now. You need something cute!" She squealed when I finished.

"I agree, but I don't even know what I'm going to wear! I mean, it's not like he exactly SAID where we were going. Just 'dinner'," I shrugged. I couldn't go out and buy a red dress and than we just have a picnic in the palm woods park! I really do wish I knew what he was planning on doing! Well, If you even knew Kam, I was going to know.

"I'm going to go see what he means by 'dinner'. Don't you worry! What is his number?" She asked while grabbing at my phone. I loved her, but she was going NO WHERE near my phone! She started grabbing at it so I jumped up and she fell onto the chair I was sitting on. "GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!" she yelled while chasing me around the famous Palm Woods Pool.

"NO!" I screamed and ran into the lobby, where I just so happen to bump into Carlos. _Just my luck…_ I thought to myself.

"Hey JJ! I can't wait for tonight!" He said with a HUGE grin on his face. I just smiled back and was about to tell him I'm sure I will, too bad Kam heard him mention our date. "Your Carlos!" She said.

"Yes?" He basically asked.

"I'm Kam. I'm JJ's best friend."

"Oh, Okay. Well nice to meet you!"

"So your taking her out tonight?"

"Yeah! To dinner!" He said so excited, it was SOO cute!

"Uh-huh. So what do you mean by 'dinner?"

"Well, I can't tell you! It's suppose to be a surprise!" He said so innocently. Kam just giggled while grabbing his arm and pulling him to the side.

* * *

**A/U: Kam! :D okay, so i told you it sucked and was short! im trying to get more up sooner! R&R nice please! and take the poll on my page! thank you(: ~Justine**


End file.
